Speechless (song)
Speechless is a ballad written by Lady Gaga about her father, and is featured on The Fame Monster. The song was produced by Ron Fair and premiered on the Contemporary Art's 30th anniversary gala in Los Angeles on November 14, 2009 with the Bolshoi Ballet and artist Francesco Vezzoli. The song represents the "Fear of Death Monster". Lady Gaga mentioned on a interview with Billy Bush, that she wanted "Speechless" to be released as a single but there has been no further say, as to whether or not the song will become a single. Writing & recording When asked about the re-release by Rolling Stone, Lady Gaga said : "I think is the best song I've ever written. It's about my dad, it's a really beautiful ballad. It's piano-driven, and there's no beat on it, it's all live instruments. I produced it with Ron Fair, so we did a full live orchestra, recorded everything with live drums, live guitar and bass with me playing piano. We got that really organic, delicious feeling." Gaga explained in a November 2009 interview that her father, Joseph Germanotta, had a heart condition for approximately fifteen years. She explained, "He has or he had a bad aortic valve, and his body for a very long time was only pumping a third of the blood that you're supposed to get every time his heart beat." She added, :"My mom called me and I was very depressed. I was on tour and I couldn't leave, so I went into the studio and I wrote this song 'Speechless,' and it's about these phone calls. My dad used to call me after he'd had a few drinks and I wouldn't know what to say. I was speechless and I just feared that I would lose him and I wouldn't be there." She wrote the song back in May 2009 in Australia when her father's condition was getting worse and sent it to him as a plea to get the heart surgery. She was willing to give up her music career in order to take care of her mother and sister. The song was written as a plea for Mr. Germanotta to have the open-heart surgery he needed for his condition. In October 2009, Gaga confirmed that Germanotta had undergone the surgery. "My Daddy had open-heart surgery today. And after long hours, and lots of tears, they healed his broken heart, and mine," she announced through her official Twitter account. She stated that she hoped the song would inspire her younger fans to appreciate their parents. "I have a lot of fans who are really lovely, young, troubled fans, but I want to remind them that you only get one set of parents," she said. In one concert during the Monster Ball Tour, she has said that Speechless was her favorite song from The Fame Monster out of all the tracks. Live performance Speechless was performed the first time during the Ballet Russe Italian Style (The Shortest Musical You Will Never See Again) on 14 November, 2009. It was also performed at the Vevo Launch in late 2009. The first concert performance was at The Monster Ball Tour in Montreal. Depending on the audience, Gaga sings a different version, the album "clean" version or the "explicit" version. In the explicit version, the lyrics "And is your punch line just a joke?" is replaced with "And is your drunk line just a joke?", and "Of all my wrecked up friends" with "Of all my fucked up friends". Typical rendition of the song starts on the piano and switch with the band after the first chorus. The piano used for the song is the Burnt piano. Special live performances :Main article : Live Performances *Ballet Russe Italian Style (The Shortest Musical You Will Never See Again) *Speechless/Your Song Lyrics Hooow? Haaaa-oooo-wow? H-ooow? How? Haaaa-oooo-wow? H-ooow? How? I can’t believe what you said to me Last night when we were alone You threw your hands up Baby you gave up, you gave up I can’t believe how you looked at me With your James Dean glossy eyes In your tight jeans with your long hair And your cigarette stained lies Could we fix you if you broke? And is your punch line just a joke? I’ll never talk again Oh boy you’ve left me speechless You’ve left me speechless, so speechless I'll never love again Oh boy you left me speechless You've left me speechless, so speechless I can’t believe how you slurred at me With your half wired broken jaw You popped my heart seams On my bubble dreams, bubble dreams I can’t believe how you looked at me With your Johnnie Walker eyes He’s gonna get you and after he’s through There’s gonna be no love left to rye And I know that it’s complicated But I’m a loser in love, so baby Raise a glass to mend all the broken hearts Of all my wrecked up friends I’ll never talk again, Oh boy you’ve left me speechless You’ve left me speechless so speechless And I’ll never love again, Oh friend you’ve left me speechless You’ve left me speechless, so speechless Hooow? Haaaa-oooo-wow? H-ooow? How? Haaaa-oooo-wow? H-ooow? How? And after all the drinks and bars that we’ve been to Would you give it all up? Could I give it all up for you? And after all the boys and girls that we’ve been through Would you give it all up? Could you give it all up? If I promise, boy, to you That I’ll never talk again and I’ll never love again I’ll never write a song, won’t even sing along I’ll never love again So speechless You've left me speechless, so speechless Will you ever talk again? Oh boy, why you so speechless? You’ve left me speechless, so speechless Some men may follow me But you choose "death and company" Why you so speechless? Oh oh oh Music *'All vocals & Piano by' Lady Gaga *'Arranged & conducted by' Ron Fair *'Drums by' Abraham Laboriel Jr. *'Bass by' Tal Herzberg *'All guitars by' John L. Goux Personnel *'Recorded at '''Record Plant (Los Angeles) *'Recording engineered by''' Tal Herzberg and Frank Wolf *'Assistant engineers' Ryan Kennedy, Tal Oz, Joe Cory *'Mixed by' Jack Joseph Puig |width="33%" valign="top" align="left"| Publishing *(BMI) Sony/ATV Songs LLC / Haus Of Gaga Publishing Inc/ GloJoe Music Inc. Reference *The Fame Monster booklet *MTV News *Style.com *PerezHilton.com *BizBash.com *PopJustice Review |} Category:Songs Category:The Fame Monster songs Category:The Monster Ball Tour song